Stuff and Nonsense
by odetowords
Summary: drabbles featuring pretty much every operative at pretty much every age
1. abroad

**abroad - 1/362**

Even though she was a bit skeptical at first, studying abroad in England was the best decision she had ever made.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I've always wanted to do one of these and honestly there is no better time than now. I think this is just something that'll be fun and easy and maybe it'll give you guys inspiration ;) Anyways, I'll be updating this once a week, probably on Thursday's since the first upload is on a Thursday. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **xoxo,**

 **Maddie**


	2. butterflies

**butterflies - 2/5**

He was the one person who could make her lose her cool. How could she not with all those butterflies fluttering around her stomach?

* * *

 **A/N: I've done some thinking about the length of these and I decided that I'm going to keep them all relatively short, sort of like prompts? Just something that you can read nice and quick and then move on (and hopefully review first *wink wink*) But for sure if any of you guys want me to turn it into an actual one-shot instead of just a couple sentences I would totally be down :) Anyways, see ya next Thursday :)**

 **xoxo,**

 **Maddie**


	3. puffy

**puffy - 23/35**

Both of their lips were puffy because of how much they kissed. Neither of them cared.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol hey guys, I know today isn't Thursday but since I have to work and I'm going on a first date tomorrow I figured I might as well just publish this tonight. So review and wish me luck on my date (which I'm SUPER nervous for lol omg)! Anyways, check out my other fanfics and I'll see you guys next week :)**

 **xoxo,**

 **Maddie**


	4. nerve

**nerve - ¾**

You would have to have a lot of nerve to mess with Wally Beatles' girl. You have to have even more nerve to mess with Kuki Sanban's boy.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, I've had a rough couple of days which is why I'm uploading like three (four?) days late. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you're doing well and I hope I can get my shit together to actually update this on Thursday next week.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Maddie**


	5. snore

**snore - 60/86**

He shouldn't have been surprised. She was loud when she was awake, she was obviously going to be loud when she slept. But of course, the latter was much cuter.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello friends, I would like to thank you all for your kind words when I was really going through it last week. I am absolutely so grateful for all the support I have in this community, especially now that it seems to be revamping after a couple pretty dry years. Anyways, I thought this drabble was pretty cute, especially for Fanny and Patton. Anywho, I hope that you are all staying safe and warm (especially in the midwest with this 'arctic death' we seem to have), and I also hope you enjoyed and review before you go. 3**

 **xoxo,**

 **Maddie**


	6. rain

**rain - 83/84**

He loved watching the rain, she never really understood why he loved it so much, but she would always watch it with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this time I'm a couple days late because I forgot what day it was on Thursday and then I had to work Friday and then yesterday I just wanted to lay in bed all day and stare and the ceiling while listening to Leather and Lace (a fantastic song btw) on repeat. So** **anyway, I plan on being on time next Thursday because of Valentine's day but who knows? I hope you enjoyed and I hope you leave a review before you go!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Maddie**


	7. text messages

**text messages - 1/362**

The only thing that got Rachel through her long days at work was reading the texts she gets from her best friend almost every hour, on the hour. Nigel Uno was nothing if he wasn't consistent, after all.


	8. snowglobes

**snowglobe - 86/60**

When she got a snow globe in the mail without a return address, she knew immediately it was that stupid Drilovsky boy.

* * *

 **A/N: Yoo what's up bros? I decided to do a two for once special today since I've been really bad at updating lately cause #life got in the way. Anyways, I might update next week, maybe not. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you have a wonderful and fun weekend! Don't forget to drop a review!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Maddie**


	9. green eyes

**green eyes - 3/4**

When Kuki found out she was pregnant, her first thought was hoping their child had his gorgeous green eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay uh, no tea, no shade but I am so stressed out and I have a huge government test tomorrow and I'm probably going to fail it. On the bright side, golf season is approaching and I'm really excited and I finally updated on time for once. I hope you liked this one, I thought it was cute. Anyways, wish me luck tomorrow!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Maddie**


	10. nipply

**nipply - 2/5**

The crisp, almost spring air was still pretty chilly at about forty-seven degrees, but that didn't stop the two teenagers from wearing tee-shirts as they walked to get ice cream. Hoagie glanced down at his significant other and laughed, "It's a bit _nipply_ out, dontcha think, Abs?" He laughed even harder when she glanced down and then gave him the middle finger.

* * *

 **I'm back! Not gonna lie, I've been feeling pretty crappy lately but today was a really good day and I'm just really lucky to be living the life that I live :) I cannot thank you guys enough for following my stuff and reviewing and supporting me. I just wrote this like two minutes ago and I thought it was really funny. Looking back, not so much. Oh well, lol. I may upload on Thursday later this week, just to keep up, but no promises. I hope you have a fanasitc and wonderful and love-filled week!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Maddie**


	11. saint patrick

**Saint Patrick - 60/86**

Fanny was Irish in the flesh and blood. Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpappy Fulbright left Ireland during the Great Potato Famine and most of the Fulbright's have lived in America ever since. She was proud of her heritage, hell she even had a Shamrock tattooed on her ankle. Damned if she _wasn't_ going to get absolutely plastered on Saint Patrick's Day. Patton knew she would be okay (more than okay, actually) on her own, but he went to every bar with her anyways, just in case.

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure if I like this one that much, but I figured that since it is Saint Patrick's Day and I haven't gotten a chance to do any other fun holiday, why not? I have four days of school until Spring Break and there's like a 70% chance that I'll die but it'll be okay. I hope you all had a fun and safe holiday and I hope you all have a good week! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

 **xoxo,**

 **Maddie**


	12. mess

**mess - 2/5**

Whenever she felt like her life was a mess, he would come along and make it even messier- in a good way, of course.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, long time no see! Uh, sorry I've been MIA lately, my life has been sort of a super busy shit show but I'm working on it and this and a couple of other fics (Most Likely to Succeed if you follow that and a new one featuring the G:KND). Anyways, I thought this little snippet was cute and fit well considering where I am in my life. I hope you enjoyed and I would sincerely appreciate it if you dropped a review!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Maddie**


	13. independence day

**Independence Day - 1/362**

Rachel sat cross-legged on the blanket staring across the room toward her boyfriend, "How can I have fun today without looking like I condone the actions of the United States?"

"You can't," He shrugged.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, not to get political or anything, but America is tearing itself apart from the inside out and if us young people don't step up and try to make a difference, Baby Boomers will ruin everything for everyone. I just wrote this like two minutes ago while listening to my dumb neighbors try to set off fireworks in the street. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll leave a review before you go, each and every single one is very much appreciated! If you're American, have a fun and safe Fourth of July!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Maddie**


	14. jealous

**jealous - ⅖**

Abby, jealous of Cree? That's just ridiculous.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Life update, I quit my job. Anyways, I'm just kinda bored but don't want to do anything, ya know that feeling? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review because they are always very much appreciated. Have a good day, week, month, whatever. See you next time!  
**

 **xoxo,**

 **Maddie**


	15. trick-or-treat

**Trick-or-Treat**

"Trick-or-treat!" Hoagie smiled as he held out the large bucket of candy (the _good_ Halloween candy, too) for the piece of pizza, the dinosaur, and the very disheveled Captain America. After grabbing what they wanted (and as many pieces they wanted) they mumbled their thank-you's and ran to the next house.

"We should've dressed up," Hoagie said, looking beside him, to the girl sitting in the blue camping chair. She raised her eyebrows,

"Boy, we are wearing three layers of clothes and covered in blankets. Nobody would even be able to see them,"

"It still wouldn't kill us to be festive," Hoagie shrugged, huffing into his hands and obnoxiously rubbing them together. A smile crossed his face as he slyly looked back towards Abby.

"What?"

"The 'Cold Couple',"

"Every couple handin' out candy is cold," She said as she reached over into the bucket and pulled out a fun-sized Kit Kat.

"Okay, how about 'Boyfriend that wants to have fun and eat Halloween candy while passing it out at trick-or-treat in the freezing cold and the girlfriend who yells at him for it and then does it herself two minutes later'?"

"I'm gonna knock you upside the head,"

"Doesn't change the fact that it's true," He shrugged, reaching back into the bucket to grab a pack of M&M's. Looking back towards Abby, he was sent into hysterics when he saw the goofy smile on her face.

It was cold. And rainy. And windy. And they were both definitely going to wake up sick the next morning from the sitting outside. Not too bad for the first trick-or-treat at their new house.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, long time no see! So, I know this is late, but I've worked the past couple of days and wanted to post something in the spirit of Halloween. And this is really long compared to the normal drabble, but it's way to short to post as a one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't hesitate to drop a review!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Maddie**


End file.
